Code Name: Agent Miko
by Time Materia
Summary: AU! Kagome has once again been called out of her life to do a duty that she has no say in. The Miko will encounter all manner of beings, demons, half breeds and humans that wish to do her client harm, but she hasn't given up then and she won't now. Ninja! AU.
1. Prologue

Helloooooo Everyone!

Welcome to my new installment of the InuYasha world. Someone (Keichanz) Has snuck me back in here.

So lets get on with it yeah?

I don't own Inuyasha; give it time.

Prologue:

 _The smoke that left his lips could almost be called peaceful, and that was the only thing that was especially with all the bodies falling around him. He could respect the beautiful figure that flew through the skies and slaughtered his enemies. He never had to repeat himself and she was killer to look at. He was a red-blooded male, and he could understand why she dressed the way she did. Hearing the tap of her foot as she landed on the ground next to him, he cocked a smirk._

" _Sir. All targets eliminated." She spoke as she stood up to face the male who was her employer for the time being. His eyes were the shade of molten gold and he had delicious silver hair, hair that she wouldn't mind running her fingers through if ever given the chance. Her boss was a half demon, and she could tell by the puppy ears at the top of his head, something else she was tempted to touch._

 _His hand lifted and he stroked her cheek with that smug look on his face. The female before him didn't hesitate before pressing a finger to his wrist._ __

 _"Professional Sir." She muttered with a blush on her face._

" _Oh but Agent Miko, I'm always professional, I'm just making sure you were unharmed."_

 _She clicked her tongue and scoffed at him before removing his wandering hand from her side._

" _Yeah right."_

–

Inuyasha growled lowly as he knocked off the things on his desk. His anger was skyrocketing at the news he was getting. Who did this bitch think she was? She had the audacity to threaten his side of town and try to take over. Hell no. If she thought he was going to let this go she had another thing coming. Inuyasha heard the door knock and he grunted as it opened.

"Inuyasha?" The brunette woman spoke cautiously. Inuyasha was much harder to deal with when he was angry and it was no wonder why in all honesty. Inuyasha was a half demon, and once people knew that, they assumed, half demon must mean half the power. They were foolish and the woman standing before him could not pity them.

"What is it Sango?"

"It seems like the Mistress Centipede has destroyed another one of our cargo ships." Sango told him as she flipped through the paper and looked at the male in front of her. He seemed to grow angrier as the time went on. Letting out a sigh she closed the manila folder with manicured hands.

"Might I suggest something?"

"Go ahead." He muttered angrily as he shoved a cigarette in his mouth and lit the cancer stick. He was trying to remain calm but this was the icing on the cake.

"Why not hire a ninja?" she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. He looked at her and choked out a laugh.

"Ninja's don't exist anymore. They were wiped out, a hundred years ago." Inuyasha told her with a snicker.

"Incorrect. Ninja's will never truly be wiped out, they will only disappear and pretend that they have been vanquished. They are not foolish, Inuyasha." The female told him with a narrowed look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Okay Sango, I'll indulge you just this once." He tried to bite back a chuckle and Sango sighed at him. Inuyasha could be such a child but this was much better than his yelling and throwing of things that they would have to replace.

"Fine, when you find out that I'm right you'll be eating your words dog boy." Sango laughed as she exited the now fuming half demons office. Inuyasha was not sexist in anyway well for the most part but he knew that Sango could hold her own. He couldn't help but laugh when she mentioned a ninja. Ninja's weren't real. Sango would see that and beg for his forgiveness.

Now to figure out what to do with the bitch that was ruining his drug cartel.

–

Sango made her way back to her office and shut the door before almost grasping her heart in damn near fear. The female was standing in front of her, her brown eyes were laughing at the elder female.

"Kagome. You scared the ever living out of me."

The female let a tiny giggle escape her hands.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too. I assumed you knew I was here. I sent you a shrine falcon." Sango looked at the window at the falcon sitting on the window sill, picking at its feathers and tilting a head at her.

"As you can see I have not opened the note yet. You look…whats the word?"

"Like a Full Fledged Ninja! I finished my training under Midoriko-sama." Kagome explained with a bright smile on her lips, she was so happy to have done so.

"So obviously the reason I sent for you is not a social call this time."

Kagome snickered and nodded her head. Sango took in the girls looks and smiled to herself, Kagome had not changed too much since she last saw her. Her long black hair was still thick and beautiful. Her brown eyes held that same innocence in them. Her ninja gear was a little different though. A full body suit was wrapped in her frame. Her feet were wrapped in heeled ninja boots, with thick shin guards. Her hips protected by armor of some sort, it looked new almost. Her upper half was encased in a thick leotard, that was lined with steel and it had some armor protecting her stomach area. Arm sleeves and arm guards enhanced the outfit a little bit more, leading up to shoulder armor that looked like shoulder pads. Some straps held up her strapless leotard that crisscrossed over her chest and lead into a scarf that had the design of dragonfly wings.

Sango raised an eyebrow and handed her a Bluetooth.

"You'll need this for sure."

"Understood, Sango-Chan, what is my mission?"

"There is a demoness who go's by the name of Mistress Centipede, she is destroying Inuyasha's cargo and we need her to be dealt with." Sango explained.

"She has many subordinates and it's very hard to keep up with all of them. I have Intel that they will be on the ship dock this evening. Most of them are mercenaries and thugs that she found off the street but don't let them fool you, humans are very persistent. But I believe you will fare well." Sango turned and clicked a button on her desk that dropped down a screen that showed the demoness's horrid face.

"That is your target. Proceed with caution, Kagome." Sango warned as Kagome lifted her hand and began to vanish under the guise of peony petals.

"I will." As her body completely disappeared, a crow feather was left behind.

"This won't be easy." Sango murmured.


	2. Shikon no Kakera?

Kagome had returned home after Sango had debriefed her. As she stepped through the gates of the shrine, her mother greeted her. It was always so calming to be around the elder woman. The older woman who was called, Kaori motioned for her to come inside.

Following her into the room where she was trained, she kneeled in respect to the woman who had always cared for her.

"Okaa-sama."

"Kagome-Chan. My beautiful daughter." Kaori spoke as she slid her hands over the females cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I am so proud. Sango, sent word to me of your mission and I will have you prepared." The woman spoke quietly as she released her daughter and turned to go and prepare. It was nice to just be home for a little while, no matter the time limit.

Kagome slid to her knees and placed her hands on her thighs with patience. Her mother slid the shogi door open and walked into the room with a box in her arms.

"I believe that these will suit you well, my dearest daughter." Kagome couldn't help it. She was a curious child and it made her much more interesting in retrospect.

"These are the _Fuma Kodachi_ of _Shinseina Horitsu_." Kaori opened the box and inside were two short blades laying on a red silk pillow. On the hilt were two bows and its hilt was a beautiful gold and green color.

"I present them to you." Kaori spoke gently as she handed them to Kagome with a bowed head. The younger woman smiled and took them with contentment.

"Thank you mother. I appreciate it. I will honor our family." Kagome told her as she slid them into the holsters on her thighs before bowing deeply.

"I know you will, Kagome. May the gods forever keep you in their favor."

With the rising of the moon was Kagome's call to action. Sango had given her a mission and she wouldn't mess it up. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her beating heart as she stood up on the top of a crane holding a large crate. Her brown eyes were closed as she felt out the people below her; they were armed with guns, missile launchers and other such weapons. The siren sounded and her eyes slid open to reveal the brown irises as the wind changed around her.

 _"The ninja bitch!"_

" _Don't let her escape!"_

" _Move, you fucking morons!"_

" _For Mistress Centipede!"_

Kagome rolled her eyes, she was in for it now. Good. She liked an honest challenge.

"Kagome." The female heard that loud and clear. Oh! It was Sango's voice. Kagome couldn't forget it.

"Don't let that cargo boat leave. Sink it, if you must." Sango instructed. Kagome let a little smirk grace her lips as she pushed off the box and flipped forward. The wind carried her almost to the ground before she moved her hands to the blades by her thighs and readied them. As she got closer, she gripped a grunts shoulder before flipping over him and shoving her blades through his back. As she pulled them apart, his body fell to ribbons in front of her as his blood splattered across her suit.

Kagome's eyes were much colder than usual as she looked at the males surrounding her.

"She's a fucking child! Take'r out!" She heard.

Kagome paid him no heed before she slid across the ground and sailed over a male as she landed on his shoulders, her blades lodging themselves into his throat as she twisted and jumped off his decapitated body. She felt the fear around her spike as she moved through the shooting thugs and killed off their members with precision. Pushing off of one of their falling bodies she jumped into the air before twisting and tossing out kunai's that had beautiful origami flowers on them.

She watched in amusement as their bodies sprang up into the air as the kunai exploded. She knew there was one more. As she turned on her toe, she slid her blades through his front like butter. Kagome then spun on toe once more, kicking him upwards into the air and as his body came falling down, she cut through him without remorse.

Kagome flicked the blood from her blades as she slid them into their sheathes with a soft click.

"Kagome, excellent work. I'll lead you to the next path."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome answered as she began her light trot across the docking station. She saw some stairs up ahead so she assumed that was her next plan of action.

"There should be a pathway for you to take, to go upward and follow the guards"

If her next set of people she had to kill were like the last, she would finish up just in time for her favorite show.

Future Fairytail: Hayabusa.

She loved that show more than anything.

Sango placed her hand on her desk as she watched the little blinker move across the pier. Sango knew better than to doubt Kagome because the girl had so much determination, but still. That was her best friend and she just wanted her to be safe! Inuyasha was still raving in his office and Sango couldn't wait until she could rub that in his face.

Kagome was moving much faster than she anticipated.

" _Sango-chan."_ The female heard from the large screen before she pressed a finger to her ear.

"Go ahead, Kagome-Chan."

" _There's a female here baring your emblem, she looked to be tied up and subdued."_

"What does she look like?" Sango asked quietly.

She heard the shuffling of some fabric and Kagome gasped quietly.

" _Like me…"_

Sango's eyes widened and looked down at the manila folder on her desk before opening it. She knew who that was, but the female had been rumored to be rogue, perhaps the one Kagome had found was the female from before. Sango hoped for Inuyasha's sake that it was but at the same time, she hoped it was not.

"After you defeat Mistress Centipede, come back for her."

" _Understood."_ Kagome spoke quietly before she dropped the connection again, great something else for Sango to worry about. Her body stiffened as her body whipped around and she let her hand connect to the male's cheek as her face flushed heavily.

"Houshi-sama! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She huffed as she crossed her arms as he pulled her to his chest by her hips.

"My dear Sango, you get more beautiful every day I see you. What has you so stressed out?" The male asked her gently as his deep blue eyes peered into her beautiful brown ones. If he stared long enough, the brown would turn to sunset right before his very eyes. He was privileged to see the real Sango at some times. Her hands slid to his chest and her head followed right after.

"Kagome is taking care of our Centipede problem." She muttered quietly. His head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Little Kagome…Are you certain?" He asked with a little disbelief, she could understand why though. Kagome was still so young.

"I spoke with her and gave her the mission myself. I just hope that she will be alright."

Kagome moved through the bodies with a look of confusion. They were dead so what was left? The ninja slid into the shadows and pressed herself to the concrete wall before she vanished. Her body was moving too fast for the human eye to comprehend. Though, the centipede woman was no ordinary being, she was a demon. As the female shot forward, the centipede, latched her fangs into Kagomes side, ripping a cry of pain from her lips as the female tumbled to the ground.

The centipede woman swallowed the flesh and the pink bauble that was within it. Kagome climbed to a bended knee and beneath her the symbol of healing glowed faintly. She felt the pain subside before she stood up.

"So you're the little bitch that the mutt has sent after me. I thank you for bringing me the Shikon No Tama, one who holds Holy Blood."

"I know not of a mutt, nor do I answer to one. Holy blood or not, I care not for your pleasantries. Prepare to die, Mistress Centipede." The grotesque demoness smirked before she slithered forward and Kagome readied her blades.

"We'll see about that!"  
Kagome pushed off the ground and flew through the air as her body turned and she slid her blades into the demons shoulders before she wiggled her hips and pulled upwards with a grunt. As she sailed off the demons body to the ground, she slid out of the way of her swinging arms. No good to be caught in those. A roll was necessary as she dodged some disgusting substance that spewed from the females mouth.

As she slid across the ground, she pushed off her feet and flipped upward before slamming her blades intot he womans forehead and pinned her to the ground.

"A…mortal…defeated me?" She gasped as Kagome flipped off the woman and landed on her on feet as the demon imploded. She flicked the blood off her blades she slipped them into their holsters before she turned and ran her blades down the demons chest before grabbing the bauble that the female had stolen from her. Flicking her wrist the blade cut clean through the demons head before grabbing that as her proof as well. It was not her job to clean up after them.

She was unsure what it was but she would keep it for now. Kagome turned and walked away from the demons body. She had one more thing she had to do and that was pick up the woman who had her face.

When she made her way back for the woman, she saw that the female had woken up. Kagome twirled and cut through her rope before pulling her to her feet.

"We must leave this place." The woman nodded before her body gave out and she fell forward into Kagome's arms. She lifted the female into her arms before she turned and vanished into thin air, a crow feather left in her wake.

Kagome dropped in front of compound that held her employer and her friend. She turned and kicked the door open, with the female on her shoulder and her prize in her hand. Kagome looked inside at the lessor demons that stood before her. Sango then came to greet her with inuyasha in tow, flanked by miroku.

"Here is your Centipede." Kagome spoke gently as she tossed it down for the male to see. She pulled the woman from her shoulder gently into her arms before handing her off to Sango.

"This is the woman I found, should she not be what you wanted, I will dispose of her for you." The young ninja told the elder woman. Sango shook her head before she heaved a sigh. It was her. She could tell by the way Inuyasha was looking at her with such remorse in his eyes.

"Kikyo." He mumbled. Kagome turned her head and met eyes with him for the first time and something in her told her to comfort him.

But she quickly buried it beneath the fact that he was her half employer. She calmed her racing heart after she took in all his features. White hair, golden eyes and a killer smirk, this had bad boy written all over him.

"Well done on your mission Kagome. I wish to be the first to congratulate you." Sango told her. Kagome supposed that in her musings she had missed Sango handing off the one with her face to someone else. Medical attention she assumed.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity, Sango-chan." Kagome bowed deeply before she snapped her fingers and dug around in her body suit for that bauble.

"By the way, what is the Shikon no Tama?"


End file.
